


speak now

by jc_lewis



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Girl Taiga, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_lewis/pseuds/jc_lewis
Summary: shintaro finds himself at his best friend's wedding and has many mixed feelings as he watched her walk down the aisle in a white dress.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	speak now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFluorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/gifts).



> hello friends! a break from the regularly schedule programming from your local hokuje trash author, this fic is part of a sixtones secret santa fic exchange and a gift for the lovely @MsFluorescent <3 who asked me to write a fic inspired by "speak now" by taylor swift. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Shintaro hated everything about this day. It was the pastel pink wedding cake, the significance of the venue, the corny music, and it was especially the suit he was wearing. It was rigid and he felt his arms cramped in the sleeves. He was really more of a t-shirt and shorts kind of man. 

Shintaro sighed and tugged on his tie that was made way too tight and stopped by the bar to pick up a flute of champagne. There’s a small part of him that still wondered what he was doing here. 

“Are you a masochist? Why are you torturing yourself like that? ”Hokuto, his roommate, bluntly said when he helped Shintaro who was struggling with his necktie, “Isn’t it hard to watch Taiga get married and the groom isn’t you?”

To which Shintaro only snarkily replied that it was none of his business and was nearly strangled by Hokuto. He didn’t expect Hokuto to understand anyways. Nobody did. 

After exchanging pleasantries with some of the guests, Shintaro wandered down the hallway to the bride room. When he arrived at the door, he paused for a second before knocking. 

“Come in.” A reply came and Shintaro slowly cracked the door open. 

The bride saw the man at her door through the reflection of her mirror. And that was exactly where he stayed. At the door, “Shin-chan…”

“You...look great.” She uttered, not sure if she had ever seen him in a suit and his usual messy brunette hair combed back like an adult. 

Of course, the heiress of the Kyomoto family looked beautiful as always. And more so in a wedding dress that sparkled brighter than the North Star. 

Shintaro chuckled, “Congrats.” He wasn’t sure he meant it. Or if it came out bitter. But for what it was worth, he had to congratulate his best friend, his only childhood friend. It was just a shame they grew apart. 

“Thanks.” Taiga replied. She turned around to face the man at her door, “How do I look?” She lightly touched the adornments in her hair carefully done into an elegant updo and elegantly stood up straight for Shintaro to take a good look.

“Beautiful. As always.” Shintaro bitterly smiled, “ What a lucky bastard.” He said out loud. 

Taiga smiled back.

* * *

When the ceremony began, Shintaro found himself a seat by the door. Apparently three flutes of champagne was hardly enough to work up his courage to watch the couple exchange vows. He thought maybe if he sat by the back door, at the very least he could dip out if he wanted to. 

When the first note of the wedding song dropped and the large church doors swung open, everyone turned around to look at the bride held in arm by the great Kyomoto Masaki.

All except Shintaro. While everyone awed at the bride, Shintaro only wanted to walk up the aisle to the nervous groom standing by the altar. Jesse stood tall in a neatly creased dark tuxedo, his usual dark locks combed aside to reveal his perfectly chiseled face. He held his palms nervously, the stupid grin plastered across his face, his ears all red from excitement. 

Shintaro found himself adoring how happy Jesse looked. Taiga really was the only princess befitting for the prince of a man Jesse Lewis was. 

Perhaps Shintaro really ought to think of it as an honor to marry his best friend to the only man he’s ever loved.

Then the procession began and slowly, gracefully the bride began to trot down the aisle. 

_ It’s been me, all along. There for her. There for him. _

Taiga smiled widely underneath her expensive lace veil, and when she passed Shintaro he caught a small wink and shrug from her. 

_ How did I lose both of them at once?  _

And for what felt like the longest two minutes of his life, Shintaro watched as his best friend arrive at the altar, opposite the one he  _ knew _ was  _ his  _ soulmate. 

_ Don’t say yes. Run away now.  _

But they looked like a fairy tale couple. Like the picture perfect couple on wedding cakes were based off of them.

_ Don’t say a single vow. You need to hear me out. _

Then the preacher said, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Shintaro felt his tongue tie into knots and his legs filled with lead. He wanted to stand up; he wanted to tell Jesse how sorry he was that Taiga met him first. He wanted to tell Taiga he’d rather spend the rest of his life apologizing for ruining her wedding day than to lose Jesse forever.

He wanted to yell at Jesse for marrying the wrong girl. He knew his time was running out, alas his silence was held. 

Shintaro’s heart sunk as the rest of the guests erupted into a cheer when the groom kissed the bride after exchanging vows. The cheers were deafening yet all he could hear was his regret holding his heart hostage, squeezing the life out of him. 

_ They all thought I was in love with Taiga. But it was you, Jesse. It was always you. The one I met too late.  _

* * *

“Is that your ex-girlfriend?” A sudden voice nearly startled the drink out of Shintaro’s hand. Somehow he managed to stay until the end of the reception. 

“No.” He turned and the woman who snuck up on him pulled up a seat next to the young man.

“Hm, ex-boyfriend then?” She looked into the distance at the groom and pretended to size him up. 

“No.” He replied, disheartened. How he wished he even had the position to be sad. 

“Well, then how come you’re the most miserable looking person at this grand celebration of love?” She dramatically held up her champagne glass in an attempt to make Shintaro laugh. 

He scoffed at himself, “Is it that obvious?”

“Kinda.” She laughed. And her contagious laugh helped Shintaro lighten his mood for the first time that day. 

He still had no idea who this whimsical mysterious woman was, “You are?”

“Akane. Just call me Akane.” He watched her smile and for the first time again, Shintaro felt a small sense of relief. 

Her pale yellow slip dress and dark long locks tucked behind her ear fit her playful demeanor and her name was as bright as her person. 

“I’m Shintaro.” He nodded cooly. Despite still being hungover the fact that he should’ve asked the love of his life to run out of his wedding through the back door and elope with him, he was comforted by Akane’s presence. 

“You remind me of someone.” Shintaro suddenly spoke up again.

She smiled like she knew exactly what he was saying, “They  _ all  _ say I’m a lot like my cousin.”

“Who’s your cousin?”

“Jesse. The groom.”

  
  
  



End file.
